BTTB-X-Series Mixes
BTTB (back to the basics) is a German radio show that casts on a few different frequencies, often playing music by Various Production. BTTB has played three mixes by Various Production, via their BTTB-X-Series show. The first (X-378) was cast earlier in the same year by Resonance FM, for their Square Roots Session. The second (X-386) was a live set recorded in Seattle, exclusively cast by BTTB. The third (X-395) is also known as the USB Mix, and was included in a special set with the single Diver. These mixes can be streamed via play.fm (links below). X-378 Date: 10.05.2007 The show also received a drawing from Various. Previously cast by Resonance FM for their Square Roots Session. * Info & Tracks * Listen on play.fm * More details and full tracklist on SQR Roots Session Mix Tracklist: # Took # Hater (Mix 3) # Scanner # Goodbooks (Remix) # Mench # Vexille Cutz # Emma's Mix 1 # Gerry Mitchell & Little Sparta remix # Hater (Mix 1) # Luton feat. MC VEX X-386 Date: 13.09.2007 From the German description: ''A live recording of Various Production, recorded 17th February 2007 in Seattle. It's previously been available as a download in various forums -- so the biggest fans will already have this -- but after this session, any newcomers will soon be big fans too. See also: KEXP Mix, recorded the day before this performance. * Info * Listen on play.fm Tracklist # Thom Yorke - Analyse (Various Production Remix) # Wonder - Chi Flute # ?? Style" # Sarantis - Buffalo Gal Dub # Various Production - KKFF - ''Unreleased # Various Production - Today # ?? # Sia - Where I Belong (Various Production Remix) # ?? ya hear that" # Various Production - Trycycle # Various Production - Phortune # ?? you" # Various Production - Hater 1 # Various Production - The World is Gone (Vocal Version ft. Cat Power) # Various Production - Bruk (ft. MC VEX) X-395 Date: 14.02.2008 ''From the German description: ''This mix was released on their new label, with the serial number MISC 004. The first 3 releases were limited to 200 pieces, and came with extras: MISC002 with a printed bag, and MISC003 with a T-shirt. * Info & Tracks * Listen on play.fm * More details on USB Mix Tracklist # Various Production + Vex - "Ramp" (Various Production) # Virus Syndicate - "Live At The Apollo (Various Production Remix)" # Various Production - "Mumra" (Various Production) # Various Production + Vex - "Fool" (Various Production) # Various Production + Gerry Mitchell - "Risen" (Various Production) # Various Production - "Telexone (inst)" (Various Production) # Various Production - "Maskmen" (Various Production) # Ian Brown - "Sister Rose (Various Production Refix)" # Various Production - "Diver" (Various Production 2007) # Luke's Anger + Wiley - "Mistakes (Various Production Remix)" Listen You can stream all three mixes via play.fm: * X-378: Previously cast by Resonance FM for their Square Roots Session. * X-386: Exclusive mix, recorded live in Seattle in 2007. * X-395: USB Mix Category:Mixes